Super Smash Bros War: Shattered Remains Revamp
by ShadicSonamy101
Summary: Remake of the original SSBW: SR. With Cherufe defeated, peace has returned, but the remains of the Cherufe Dominion aren't done yet! Some heroes will have to make choices they never thought they'd make. Rated T for voilence and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is SS1 here with the revamp of Super Smash Bros War: Shattered Remains! The original has to be taken down because my cousin had designed the plots with SEVERAL knock-offs of actual anime and comics. Here's the new and improved version of the story! Alright, let's go!

Scorpion received a kick to the face before backing away a bit. Sonic landed in front of him and smirked a bit. The two were having a rematch from their first battle. But they were on Scorpion's turf, fighting on a stage modeled after the Jalubian city of Libbe: the place he grew up after Cherufe took over his planet. "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park was playing in the background.

"Not a bad kick there, but I'm still gonna win!" Scorpion told the hedgehog. Sonic charged forward and attempted another kick, but Scorpion flipped over Sonic and tripped him. Scorpion then jumped into the air and flipped, clamping his fists together and slamming them into the ground, sending out two shockwaves. One of them blew Sonic back. Scorpion charged forward and sliced Sonic one more time, sending Sonic off of the field. Sonic recovered and bounced off of a spring. Sonic then started a spin-dash as he hit the ground, but Scorpion jumped over him and started to twirl his sword, causing him to hover in the air. Scorpion then landed and saw a Gooey Bomb. He jumped for it and grabbed it! Scorpion dashed forward and planted it on Sonic before jumping away. Sonic then broke out of his spin-dash, only for the Gooey Bomb to go off and send him pass the boundary.

"_**GAME!" **_boomed Master Hand's voice as the two reappeared. Following Smasher tradition, Sonic and Scorpion shook hands, even though they were already pals. The two was then met by some of their closest friends (and family in Scorpion's case).

"Nice moves, bro." Arachniid said as she smiled at him. Rose gave him a large hug as Backlash and Whip joined in too. Even Scorpio was there.

"You did nice there… you too Sonic!" Scorpio stated; he had been trying to get on everyone's good side recently, which was easier than before after what happened with Cherufe. After having his own little celebration with his friends, Sonic walked back over to Scorpion.

"So dude, what're you going to do next?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I was planning on watching some movies with Samus and Pikachu. But all I know is that they plan to watch Clash of the Titans and some sort of "surprise shows"." Scorpion said. That was when said two walked into the room. Pikachu on his usual perch: Samus's shoulder.

"Yo, Scorpion!" Pikachu said.

"Hey Samus, Pikachu!" Scorpion replied. Pikachu then jumped onto Scorpion's shoulder in a feat of athleticism.

"Silver's got the popcorn popping, Link's finding the movies, and Lucario's getting the drinks! We are almost set for the movies!" Samus stated.

"Hey guys… I just realized, why does Silver always volunteer to get the popcorn?" Scorpion asked.

"I don't really know, I guess cause he's got the whole psychokinesis thing." Samus answered.

"Ok, how long till the movies start?" Scorpion asked.

"We've got about… 10 minutes. The popcorn here's hard to really get set. Trust me." Pikachu predicted.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys then!" Scorpion stated, Pikachu smiled before going back to Samus, he then turned to the rest of the group.

"You guys are welcome if you want." He offered, several of them agreed, except Rose.

"I've got to work on my fighting skills… sorry guys." Rose declined Pikachu's offer. After that, the group mostly disbanded, Scorpion's father walked with Scorpion. The two didn't talk until they were separate.

"You know son… I really think you have a crush on that Rose girl!" Backlash blurted out. Scorpion sweat-dropped a little.

"Um, yeah. Actually, we've been dating since last year, when we were both 17." Scorpion said, but in all reality, Scorpion wanted to anime fall for his father being so oblivious to something so clear. That was when the two bumped into Darkrai.

"Oh, hey Darkrai." Scorpion said to the specter. Darkrai turned towards Scorpion and quickly vanished.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Backlash questioned Scorpion.

"Not really." Scorpion responded.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand, I really think that you two should get married." Backlash went back to the Rose topic. Scorpion immediately started to blush at the idea. Scorpion had to turn away in order to keep his father from seeing before he goes and blabber it to every other Smasher who would give a crap.

"Ummm… we'll talk about this later dad, ok see ya bye!" Scorpion quickly rushed before teleporting to another location; to be specific, his room.

In Scorpion's room…

Scorpion put down his sword and took off his armor, revealing his black hair with white tips. Scorpion looked at the clock. He had eight minutes to spare… long enough for a nap. Scorpion laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

DREAM…

Scorpion was wearing a suit and standing in the showroom of the Mansion, there was a long red carpet stretching from it to the doorway and just about everyone Scorpion knew and everyone in Smashville was in the larger-than-average showroom. Scorpion was sweating profusely after he saw Rose donning a long white robe. She was walking slowly to him, step by tiny, nervous step. Suddenly, a blaring sound appears and the dream fades…

OUT OF DREAM…

Scorpion had reawakened and thought about his dream. He sat there for a minute before realizing that he was supposed to be in the movie room. Scorpion quickly got up from his bed and rushed towards that room.

In the movie room…

Scorpion wasn't the last to enter, like before, Silver was the last to come… but this time because of the random addition of movie goers. After Scorpion sat next to his sister, Silver came in and handed out the popcorn before sitting next to Blaze.

"Alright, the second great movie marathon has begun!" Pikachu introduced before pressing a couple of buttons on the remote, turning on the DVD player. True to their words, the movie "Clash of the Titans" appeared…

**(A/N: If you have not seen Clash of the Titans (not the new movie WRATH of the Titans!) and do not want spoilers, please skip until further notice! Thank you!)**

One "Clash of the Titans" later…

"That was kinda good!" Silver said, his mind- as well as Blaze's- was blown by the movie. But there were a couple of people who weren't as happy with the movie.

"ALL SCORPIONS ARE NOT LIKE THAT!" Arachniid shouted indignantly. Obviously, she was kind of offended by the giant scorpion scene.

"IT'S RACIST TO BELIEVE THAT ALL OF US ARE MEAN AND HAVE POISON STINGS!" she continued.

"You do know that the guy who made this movie might not even know your race exists right?" Shadow asked her.

"… you're right…" Arachniid said after a brief silence.

"OK, what do we have next?" Scorpion asked Pikachu, the host.

"Bleach. To be more specific: Fade to Black." Pikachu calmly said.

"Bleach? Why something about laundry whitener? Doesn't sound too good." Scorpion replied.

"Nonono, Bleach, it's an anime by a human named Tite Kubo. It's about a boy who gained the powers of beings called Shinigami. This is one of their best movies!" Sonic explained. Scorpion had a feeling that Sonic had seen this show frontwards, backwards, and even sideways… somehow.

**(A/N: Just like with Clash of the Titans, this contains spoilers of Bleach: Fade to Black. If you haven't seen it and don't want spoilers, DON'T READ!)**

'Do you want to protect your family?' Rukia's voice echoed in Ichigo's mind.

"You gave me power when I needed you… and now…" Ichigo said as he reaffirmed his will.

"I'LL GIVE YOU POWER!" Ichigo stated as he and Dark Rukia charged at each other, ending in an epic clash. It ended with Ichigo managing to plunge his sword deep into Dark Rukia's stomach, at that moment, both black and white energy exploded from her body. As the energies battled for supremacy, what was Dark Rukia peeled off, revealing the real Rukia, Ichigo then caught her…

A little while later… (I added that scene because I really like it. :3)

"That… was… AWESOME!" Scorpion said at the end, and most of the others pretty much agreed… with other reasons. Both Arachniid and Amy agreed that it was pretty romantic, most of the guys agreed that it was awesome… even if a few weren't exactly familiar with the show.

"OK, what's the next thing?" Scorpion was excited to see the next thing planned. Instead of Pikachu answering, Samus answered.

"It was recommended by Nana. Even we don't know what it is." She told them. She then got up and popped the DVD in.

"My little pony… my little pony." The movie started.

"OHGODNO!" Scorpio shouted as he dove behind the couch. Arachniid then got an idea. She grabbed Scorpio by his tail, pulled him back to the couch, and tied him down.

"Sorry buddy, you'll have to watch with the rest of us!" Arachniid snickered as the movie started.

"WHY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Scorpio wailed… he then thought for a second.

"Wait, scratch that…" he said, realizing that even though he's a good little Arachnan know, he still had to pay for the things he did before.

"Aw, don't be like that, it may actually be good." Scorpion said with an open-mind and a big smile.

"Fine…" Scorpio grumbled, deciding to sit through the movie rather than try to escape while tied up.

**(Last A/N: My cousin Dashia recommended this one. If you have not seen the first two episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, do not read this scene)**

"Two episodes of My Little Pony later…

"That was… interesting." Backlash said after the first two episodes ended. He didn't know whether to like the show for its content, or back away from its (in his words) 'sheer awesomeness'.

" That was the first two episodes? I really thought that would be like the plot of the whole show… so what's supposed to happen next?" Whip asked. Confused by the shortness of what would make a good plot.

"It was good though, better than anything I've seen in years." Scorpio stated.

"Don't say it isn't so! Is a certain person becoming a… brony?" Arachniid teased, how she knew that phrase was beyond the others' ideas.

"I AM NOT COMIC RELIEF! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Scorpio shouted at the top of his lungs, which was enough to shatter the giant TV that they were watching.

"Well, with the TV broken, we can't continue the movie marathon…" Pikachu said.

"I guess the rest would have to wait until the TV is fixed…" Samus replied, the two then left the room.

"I guess we can't watch any Tower Heist now." Were the last words to exit Pikachu's mouth. The Sonic Team started to leave the room as well. Even after Arachniid unbound him and everyone else left, Scorpio sat there.

"I made myself miss a chance to watch Tower Heist…" Scorpio whimpered, Tower Heist was a new movie Master Hand brought in, and it sounded extremely interesting. He was so close to watching it… and he smashed the tv with his voice.

"NOOO!" Scorpio shouted as his flames branched out, causing the room to explode.

With the others…

Scorpion was walking and talking with Plusle and Minun.

"And then Minun fell into the pie, and had a cherry on his nose! He looked so funny I couldn't stop laughing!" Plusle recalled to Scorpion. Minun was also laughing about the story as well.

"Yeah, we got a picture of it if you want to see it." Minun stated.

"Sure, I guess." Scorpion replied to the tiny creature. Minun (somehow) pulled out a large photo and showed it to Scorpion, immediately, Scorpion had burst into laughter! Minun looked like a clown with all of the pie on his face! His laughing fit had to cease however, as the PA Box let out a buzz.

"This is your host Master Hand speaking. My brother Crazy and I are pleased to state that the Intro Matches will be restarting this evening! We also have a few special guests coming to the Mansion as well! That is all!" Master Hand's voice came through, announcing the special news.

Outside…

The boy from before was standing on mid-air again. Apparently, Master Hand's message was loud enough for him to hear it.

"Things are about to get interesting." He said as he grinned…

OK, everyone! SS1 here reporting again. First of all, if you've read the original, than you should know the boy, I just left him anonymous for anyone who hasn't read the original. Also, was there a character that you wished appeared in the first story? Well, you can tell me who that person is in the comments! I'm also quite proud of this version, I have a feeling that it may be funnier than the original story since comedy is going to be a major part of it. Alright, I'll see y'all later.


	2. Elements VS PKMN! Spyro VS Red!

Hey everyone! SS1 here with the new chapter of Super Smash Brothers War Shattered Remains! (Man what a mouthful!) I would've posted sooner, but my internet was kinda messed up. Anyways, with peace returning, what's happening now? Find out now!

"Haha! I win again!" Link yelled, Scorpion started to stomp around angrily.

"I said that this controller doesn't work! Why else would the game make Felicia keep rolling around!" Scorpion protested.

"That was just you spamming, and you know it… although, I'll let you play again if you want." Link continued.

"Fine! I pick… Zero, Hsien-Ko, and Hulk!" Scorpion chose his three characters.

"Alright…"

3 minutes later…

"AGAIN!" Scorpion's mouth dropped as Ryu hit Hsien-Ko with an uppercut, ending the fight. Scorpion screamed something in Arachnan before the PA screeched, followed by Master Hand's voice.

"Hello Smashers, I have our special guests here ready to meet you all! Please meet in the showroom." The PA turned off and the two proceeded on. As they wandered through the hallways, they continued talking.

"Hey Link, I got a question…" Scorpion started.

"Yeah?" Link replied.

"You know how Zero was in that game? Do you think that's how Master Hand finds us?" Scorpion wondered.

"Maybe not, but what other way would there be? Fanfiction?" Link responded. The two stopped and looked at each other for a second.

"NAH!" They both said as they continued down the hallway.

In the showroom…

All of the Smashers were here with Olimar arriving last. Like when the Smashers were introduced, there was a giant curtain blocking the view of the stage.

"Welcome Smashers! I know we're all still exhausted from those grueling battles with Cherufe and his army, but the show must go on right?" Master Hand asked.

"Don't worry Master Hand, Rose and Zelda helped us all recuperate by giving us energy. We're feeling as if it never happened!" Mario stated. If Master Man had a face, he would be showing shock by now.

"Oh, well, I guess Rose and Zelda can heal better than I thought… give those two an applause!" Master Hand stated, and as such it happened. The two girls, who had become great friends, both felt proud of themselves.

"Also, I would like to introduce two guests, Lakitotazz and Lakitocole, they will be the announcers during the tournament. Given Cherufe's massive interruption, we are running a bit behind schedule. But let's now get into the Intro Matches again. When we all last met, I announced that Spyro and Red would be battling. May you two please come up?" Master Hand continued. The two Smashers came up to the stage, Spyro and Red turned to each other before exchanging a quick conversation.

"I hope our bout will last longer than most of the Intro Matches so far." Red tried to make his statement sound nice, but he didn't seem too good with words.

"I'll try." Spyro responded as he grinned. The two were warped inside, but immediately Spyro started to realize where he was… Convexity.

'Why here? Master Hand must be nuts to put this place here… or maybe it was Crazy Hand?' Spyro thought. He then noticed Red in the background.

"Why aren't you out here?" Spyro asked Red.

"Well, I don't do the fighting here, my Pokémon do." Red replied before throwing out a Pokéball, which released a greenish-blue quadruped with an open flower on its back.

"3… 2… 1… FIGHT!"

"Let's go Ivysaur!" Red ordered.

"Right!" Ivysaur replied before throwing a Razor Leaf attack, Spyro quickly leapt out of the way and focused.

'OK, so my moves aren't exactly planned out yet, so maybe I should improvise…' Spyro thought. Immediately, he got an idea and charged forward. Ivysaur braced for impact until Spyro lifted his legs off of the ground, spinning rapidly and bursting into flame! Spyro rammed Ivysaur and sent him flying back, but Spyro charged forward and knocked Ivysaur into the air, performing a short aerial combo before knocking Ivysaur back into the ground.

"You OK Ivysaur?" Red asked his Pokémon.

"Yeah, he just got me by surprise there…" Ivysaur responded as he strained to stand. He then sent out two vines that latched onto Spyro before throwing said dragon into the air. As Spyro came back down, Ivysaur shot several seeds out of his back, rapid-firing Spyro in the chest. Ivysaur then moved out of the way as Spyro hit the ground. Ivysaur prepared to grab Spyro once again, and he managed to until Spyro started to breathe fire as Ivysaur pulled him in. Spyro managed to get free and saw as a Heart Container hit the ground. Spyro and Ivysaur charged for it until a Banana Peel hit the ground. Ivysaur grabbed it and tripped Spyro up with it. Ivysaur healed himself as a fan landed, Spyro managed to grab a hold of it before Ivysaur. Spyro managed to stand up and smacked Ivysaur with it, he repeatedly slapped Ivysaur until his percentage was up to 28%. Spyro then threw the fan and Ivysaur was sent into the air. Spyro jumped up and did another aerial combo before rocketing forward on fire again. Ivysaur would've went down if he hadn't grabbed the ledge, he then saw a Cracker Launcher, but Spyro grabbed it and aimed it at the dangling dino. Spyro launched the first one and blasted Ivysaur off of the ledge. Ivysaur tried to grab the ledge again, but he couldn't reach. Ivysaur fell past the boundary and Red looked up towards the revival pad. Ivysaur was lying on it tired before Red started to speak again.

"You did a great job Ivysaur."

"Thanks." Ivysaur replied before returning to his Pokéball.

In the showroom…

"Wow, so Red's not doing ANY battling whatsoever?" Arachniid asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, a trainer captures Pokémon and forms a union with them, training them to get stronger. The bond they share is almost inseparable. Red has formed said bond with his Pokémon, they have such a strong bond that they're willing to die for each other." Master Hand explained how this works.

"In fact, a Pokémon may never achieve evolution- a process where they become much stronger- without the help of a trainer." Lucario added to this explanation.

"Hmm, it's a little weird, but there's a similar process with Arachnans." Scorpio replied.

"Really?" Chiharu questioned.

"Yeah, if an Arachnan is destined for greatness, a spirit will be waiting for them inside of their weapon. Both Scorpion and I have one." Scorpio continued. "But more on that later, Ivysaur just got beaten."

Back in the battle…

'With one life left, I have to think carefully… Spyro uses fire, but he's also skilled in melee-based techniques… so Charizard is better!' Red thought as he threw him out.

"Go Charizard!" Red stated.

"Alright, let's get this over already!" Charizard yelled, he seemed to be in a bad mood today. Charizard started with flamethrower before Spyro shot a ball of ice that exploded, reducing the fire to steam. Spyro then encased his tail in ice and hit Charizard twice, followed by another ice bomb. Charizard was launched back but started to hold his ground. He saw Spyro come in for another attack, and reacted by ripping a rock out of the ground and shattering it with his head. The chunks crashed into Spyro and blew him back. Charizard then shot up into the air, surrounded by fire, giving Spyro a painful uppercut. Charizard then shot a wave of fire with his wings, blowing Spyro even further back. By time Spyro knew it, he was at the edge! Charizard started to breathe fire, knocking Spyro off of the edge. As Spyro fell, he realized that he could use his wings, and as such flew back up. At that moment, a Smash Ball appeared! Charizard slapped Spyro away with his tail and went after the Smash Ball. Charizard jumped up and shot a wave of fire at the Smash Ball followed by an uppercut. Charizard was about to deal another hit when a Bob-omb hit him in the back, blowing him away for a minute. Spyro shot a ball of earth energy from his mouth and spun, repeatedly slamming it into the ball until it broke. Spyro switched back to ice and activated his Final Smash. The field turned light blue and it started to snow, the snowflakes surrounded Spyro as several spikes of ice came out of it, the ball started spinning and the icicles launched off and several hit Charizard, severely damaging him. Charizard landed on the field and quickly grabbed Spyro as the Final Smash faded, Charizard launched off of the field and came back down, slamming Spyro and sending him up and over the boundary. Spyro quickly returned on the revival pad and saw Red returning Charizard.

"You did a good job buddy." Red told him.

"Sure, whatever…" Charizard replied as he returned to his Pokéball.

'Dang, just when I did my Final Smash… what a mood killer…' Spyro thought before going back into battle.

"Go Squirtle!" Red shouted as he threw out his final Pokémon. Squirtle was smaller than the others, but Spyro was prepared for anything now. Spyro switched to electricity and started to spin on his tail, becoming an electric tornado. Spyro charged across the field, intent on ending the fight quickly. Squirtle acted accordingly and made a torrent of water rise up, riding along it and over Spyro. As Spyro stopped, Squirtle came down and started a combo, only for him to stop.

In the showroom…

"What happened?" Plusle questioned about Squirtle stopping mid-move.

"It's that yellow ball over there." Zelda deduced.

"How does that ball relate to paralyzing Squirtle?" Wario asked.

"That ball is made of electricity, Squirtle must've gotten too close and the ball released some lightning and paralyzed him." No Name explained.

"So Spyro can control fire, ice, that weird green stuff, AND electricity?" Luigi also asked.

"Apparently, Spyro is a jack-of-all-trades type." Scorpion stated.

Back at the battle…

Spyro took the advantage of Squirtle's paralyzation and used his electric tornado attack. He knocked Squirtle into the air and performed another aerial combo. Once Squirtle landed again, Red switched him with Charizard. Charizard started attacking Spyro immediately. First he shot a blast of fire again, cutting off Spyro's sight of him for a second. Charizard then grabbed a pokeball and threw it at Spyro, the ball connected and released a red and black dragon with a golden mask and six legs. Its wings appeared to be made of shadows as well.

In the showroom…

"That's a new one." Mario stated at the sight of the creature.

"It's Giratina, a pokemon from a different world." Lucario replied.

"There's multiple worlds in yours?" King Dedede asked.

"Yes, although that's the only one I know…" Lucario finished.

Back at the battle…

Giratina seemed to disappear into thin air, appearing in the background. The large pokemon charged a gigantic Shadow Ball and launched it at the field, blowing Spyro away. As Spyro was blown back, something heavy landed on his back, slamming him into the ground… a Crate! Charizard grabbed it and shattered it, releasing a ton of items, including a Smash Ball! Charizard went after the ball and repeatedly hit it, shattering it as Spyro tried to stand. Charizard landed and nodded to Red, who pulled out two more pokeballs. He threw them out and they released Squirtle and Ivysaur.

"Take this! TRIPLE FINISH!" Red shouted as a box appeared at the bottom of the screen had "It's Super Effective!" written on it. Charizard rapidly launched Fire Blast at Spyro while Ivysaur loosed Solarbeam and Squirtle used Hydro Pump. The three attacks hit Spyro simultaneously, increasing his damage to well beyond average levels. When the attack finished, Spyro was sent flying past the boundary.

"GAME!" Master Hand yelled. Red and Spyro reappeared on the revival pad and shook hands.

"Good match there." Red told the purple dragon.

"Thanks, you did great too." Spyro replied to the trainer. They both then proceeded to their seats.

"OK everyone, our next match will be Zelda…" Master Hand said as the left screen stopped on her face. Zelda was excited for a match now.

"Wish me luck Rose." Zelda said. Rose nodded.

"Sure thing, I will." Rose replied before Master Hand spoke again.

"VS… Rose!" he announced as the picture slowly moved from Zero to Rose's face, stopping there. The room grew silent for a minute and Rose's mouth dropped. She just made a friend here and already she had to face said friend.

"Both Smashers, please come up!" Master Hand asked of them. They both grudgingly walked up, Rose activating her armor, three small lights came from her body and formed little human-like beings with wings.

"Lea, Sill, Pain, I hope you three are ready for this." Rose told them as her throat tensed up. Both contenders were ready for their battle. Master Hand warped them away…

There you guys go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The guests were originally going to be the Rejecters, but I decided to introduce 5 new people in this chapter (yup, those three things Rose summoned will make many more appearances, along with a new character relating to Scorpion) so you guys can recommend more Rejecters. I have room for 4 more, so if you want a character in the competition, tell me! And time for me to say the line I haven't been able to say for a while: Who will win? Rose or Zelda? Who do YOU think will win? Find out next time!


	3. Apologies

Hey there, this is SS1 here with an announcement. I would like to say a few apologies for a couple of things.

1. Sorry for not updating in a while, my computer is currently broken. I was almost finished with Rose VS Zelda, but now the screen won't work and I'll have to get a replacement screen. Once my computer is fixed, I'll update as frequently as possible, that's a promise! (In case you're wondering, I am currently on my uncle's computer, he has allowed me access to it as long as I don't give his computer a virus, so I may be able to update if I visit frequently enough.

2. I noticed a drastic- very drastic- drop in comments and such after a certain chapter, I have reason to believe that it may have been because of the My Little Pony scene. I want to apologize if the scene offended anyone, but it was a gift to one of my cousins as I noted in that chapter, but other than that, I kept my characters in character and none of it was influenced by my personal opinions. (I was taught against that, as making characters with my opinions results in Mary-Sue characters, who are extremely unpopular)

3. I want to apologize for the lack of updates before my computer broke, and also for the decrease of my writing skills, I was kinda tired after the whole SSBW 1 and the Bleach story I was working on, as both were very demanding.

Once again, I apologize for these discretions and I promise to present Rose VS Zelda soon. Thank you for reading this message.


	4. Life VS Magic! Rose VS Zelda

_Hey everyone! This is SS1 here with a new chapter of Super Smash Bros. War: Shattered Remains! First of all, my computer is broken so I can't update as frequently as I want to, but please bare with me on that. But I have been updating whenever I found a place with internet, and as such, this chapter feels a bit put together, but let's start the story. Last time we left off, Spyro and Red faced off, Red managed to overpower Spyro with his Final Smash: Triple Finish! Now friends Rose and Zelda are called to the field. Will the two go all out? Or will their friendship restrict them? Find out now!_

Zelda appeared as two lights merged, she looked over to see Rose appear in a bright light as well.

"Well Rose, I hope you're ready." Zelda told Rose.

"Same for you too..." Rose responded, her voice unsteady. They were standing in a forest, but it had several mechanical accents in it, hinting that the forest was fake. They were in the Biosphere of the Bottleship, courtesy of Samus's universe.

_In the showroom..._

"Well, this can't be good.." Scorpion said in a low voice.

"Why? Can't Rose fend for herself?" Link asked Scorpion.

"She can, but she prefers not to fight, her powers aren't really 'safe' compared to the others we've seen."Scorpion replied, his tone still full of worry.

"Is her power really that strong? What is it?"Link was somewhat surprised by Scorpion showing worry even when he knew of the safety features in place.

"Unlike the others from our realm, her powers aren't based on a force in our control. Her powers are more of a concept. Her powers have direct control over Life, Death, and Afterlife. She can complete control whether you live or die, and even if your spirit should be able to exist. Given that kind of power, I'm worried it might be a loophole in the system." Scorpion explained.

3...

2...

1...

"FIGHT!" Master Hand yelled. Zelda shot a fireball at Rose, but then Rose's armor turned gold as a wall of orange energy shot from the ground, blocking the fireball. Rose's armor turned black as the shield fell down and Rose shot a black blast at Zelda. Zelda jumped to the side to avoid the blast. Zelda turned back to see Rose in front of her.

"Sorry about this..." Rose said before kicking Zelda into the air and firing another one of those blasts up at Zelda, the blast hit Zelda and exploded, sending Zelda higher into the air. Rose's armor turned gold again as she grew wings and shot up at Zelda. Zelda spun and several bands of magic surrounded her, causing her to vanish. Zelda was back on the ground and shot a fireball up at Rose, who created another shield, blocking the hit again, but the shield shattered as the fireball exploded, sending her flying. When Rose hit the wall, the place changed, revealing a bleak, slate grey room. Despite this change, they continued battle. Rose fired another black blast, but Zelda spun again, generating a diamond like attack that returned it back to Rose, who once again grew wings and flew up. A Smash Ball appeared near Rose and kicked it, sending it towards Zelda who used her spinning attack to deal severe damage to the ball, and it flew up towards Rose again, who managed to shatter it with a smack of her tail. As landed and activated her Final Smash.

"Reaper Blade!" Rose yelled as she generated a black sword and her already black armor gained a spiker, more menacing appearance. Rose charged forward and sliced into Zelda's body, Zelda was sent back by the technique and flew towards the edge of the field, but Zelda jumped back up and shot several more fireballs, but Rose weaved through them ending near Zelda, as her Final Smash ended, Rose pulled off a last attack.

"Reaper Wave!" Rose yelled as she spun once and cut a portal just in front of Zelda, causing a large amount of black energy with skeletal faces to rush out, blowing Zelda out of the field. Zelda reappeared on the revival panel to see Rose's armor turning back to normal. After that happened, Rose stumbled a bit, but managed to stop herself from walking off of the field. An orange light came from her and formed one of the three human-like creatures from one had short, blonde hair and golden hair. She wore a yellow shirt and a light blue skirt.

"Rose? You ok?" the creature asked her.

"Yeah, just exhausted is all..." Rose replied. A black light came from her as well.

In the showroom...

"What's wrong with Rose?" Sonic asked Scorpion, but No Name answered instead.

"She's using a dark power... dark powers allow a strength boost, but at the cost of your well-being in some form. Both Rose and I have one that weakens us. While, you Scorpion have one that deteriorates your sanity..." No Name stated. Everyone within hearing range were unsurprisingly shocked at the statement.

"And how would you know?" Scorpion asked, angry that something he hid for years was now thrown back into his life.

"Oh. You didn't tell anyone? Well, to the ones that can hear, I might as well explain. You want to know why Scorpion was all smiles and laughs even considering his tragic past? Because... as a consequence for going against Cherufe in the past, Cherufe infected him with Lavan DNA, effectively turning Scorpion into what's known as a Converted. A Converted is a beast with no sense of will, only a lust for destruction. Scorpion managed to get his under control by masking his emotions. I know about all of this because I'm one of your victims." No Name replied. He then took off his helmet and his eyes changed from green to red. He also had a massive cut on his face, starting over his left eye and ending on the right side of his mouth.

"I never wrote my name because that would've tipped you off as to who I was. But now that you know, I'll be expecting you to see me later..." Pikachu, who heard this conversation started to think.

_'I thought his name was Sting?' _the mouse pokemon thought.

_Back at the battle..._

"We can't let her win, friend or not. Do I need to put thumb tacks in your shoes?" the second one asked. Unlike the other two, she had demonic wings rather than the angelic wings of the other two. She also wore a black shirt and long black pants. She also had dark-grey hair done into a form of mohawk over her red eyes.

"Alright I'll continue..." Rose stated, the two lights merged back with her. Rose had went back to the black armor and charged at Zelda, generating the black energy blast again. Zelda leaped over it and tried to kick Rose, but she gained her gold armor and produced a shield, but she was sufficiently pushed back a bit. Zelda then used her fireball and broke Rose's shield and Rose fell off of the edge. Zelda produced another fireball and blew Rose past the boundary. Rose reappeared on the revival panel tired.

"Ok, I guess it's time to finish this..." Rose said to herself. She jumped down and dodged as Zelda fired another fireball. Rose continued dodging, occasionally using her shield to block a few shots. Another Smash Ball appeared and Rose got to it first, using angel wings to get up to the ball and smacking it down, Zelda then intercepted the ball and smashed it. Zelda jumped up to Rose's level and attempted to use the Light Arrow, but Rose miraculously dodged it and struck Zelda, sending her down to the ground, but Zelda teleported up next to Rose and kicked her back.

_In the showroom..._

"Can someone tell me why items aren't appearing?" Mario asked, noticing the lack of items in this match.

"I decided not to permit any items other than the Smash Ball because I was asked to be Whip, Scorpion's mother. She requested that so that she can see if Rose is worthy of being part of her family." Master hand stated.

"So there's more riding on this match than just making a moveset, her romantic life is also at stake here." Deme stated. She figured that if anyone was joining Scorpion's family, they must've had to pass some sort of test.

_Back in the battle..._

Rose dodged another kick from Zelda before responding with an attack straight from Arachnan culture. She hit Zelda in the stomach with both hands, sending a blast of death energy through Zelda's body and knocking Zelda back a bit. Rose backed away as Zelda regained her strength. Rose used the black energy blast again, followed by a charge at Zelda. Zelda made her shield again and sent the attack back at Rose, who blocked with her shield. Rose then generated her black armor again and made the ground explode with energy, finally revealing her down smash.

_In the showroom..._

"I thought changing armor was her down smash." Spyro commented.

"No, the armor changing is just an indication from one of the three spirits around her merging with her. She's in pink armor when normal and specializes in healing and Afterlife techniques. When it's golden, she's a master of defensive spells and controls Life energy, and black armor equals offensive and Death spells." Scorpion explained, things seemed to start wrapping itself up.

_Back at the battle..._

"Are you ready to finish this?" Rose asked, not wanting to drag the fight on any longer.

"Sure am." Zelda replied. The two prepared to finish the battle as a Smash Ball appeared, the two started to brawl over it, but Zelda came out with the Final Smash, blasting Rose full blast and launching her out of the field.

_"GAME!" _Master Hand yelled as the two reappeared.

"Well, I'm not too happy I lost, but I'm glad I lost to you..." Rose said, Zelda laughed her friendly laugh and the two shook hands before returning to their seats.

_In Scorpion's room..._

__Whip sat on Scorpion's bed, watching the battle on the tv, she 'hmphed' before stating something.

"I knew she wasn't potential for this family..." She then walked out of his room to the showroom.

_Back in the showroom..._

Master Hand gave a dissapointed sigh before announcing the next fight.

"The next brawl is Sephiroth vs... Link!" The two prepared to go and face each other off.. Starting a new battle.

_OK! Sorry if the end's kinda rushed, but I have to go soon. Anyway, who will win? Find out next chapter!_


End file.
